


Breakup Text

by VoidLeviathan



Series: Coffee-Stained Books - Extra Bits [1]
Category: Half Life, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidLeviathan/pseuds/VoidLeviathan
Summary: He received a text. Five o'clock sharp, Benrey was just about ready to start playing in Media Share when he received it. He decided it was best to put it off for now until after the show.
Series: Coffee-Stained Books - Extra Bits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768609
Kudos: 54





	Breakup Text

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble. Thats what this is. So its REALLY not beta read.
> 
> This is PRE Barney and Gordon meeting each other  
> Meaning Benrey has yet to meet Tommy and fix things up with Freeman,,,if that makes sense.  
> Listen if you have any questions you can ask me on HLVRAI-Cats
> 
> Thats my general HL blog.

Benrey felt amazing. He was doing fantastic in college, he had a few good friends, he was steadily growing in popularity on twitch and he had an extremely happy life with his boyfriend. The only thing he had to work on was his relationship with his brother, he thought, and everything would feel great.

Then he received a text. Five o'clock sharp, Benrey was just about ready to start playing in Media Share when he received it. He decided it was best to put it off for now until after the show, unknowing of what was to come once he finally took a look. 

He regretted looking once it hit twelve. The entire night Benrey had scanned through the crowd various times in search of Freeman. When the show finally ended he checked his phone to find his unfortunate answer.

_ >Hey Benrey its me. I uh...this is hard _

_ - _

_ >Look I think things have been amazing with you man, but I...something feels off? I don't know how to explain it. _

_ - _

_ >Its got nothing to do with you, maybe its just my instinct warning me ahead of time, but I think...maybe we should break up. _

_ - _

_ >And maybe just...not see each other for a little while...maybe for forever? Just...just so things aren't so awkward. I'm really sorry I…I just….. _

_ - _

_ >Sorry. _

"You doing good over there Benrey?" Adrian snapped him back into reality. Benrey hadn't even realized how long he was staring at his phone.

He wanted to cry. Was that a proper thing to do at work? Maybe he's wait till he was home first. 

Benrey sighed.

"Yeah. Great. Cool. Fantastic even. Sorry Adrian I just...I gotta go."


End file.
